


If I Didn't Darlin

by neko-chishi (NedandChuck)



Series: Pedrazar song drabbles [1]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Reuben Hudson's songs yeee, bc maas is just too mechanical rn, darlin is the cutest thing to call someone, im trying to get my muse back for maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/neko-chishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series based off Reuben's songs (the ones not related to the story)<br/>All the drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Didn't Darlin

**Author's Note:**

> Arrgh I honestly wrote this one at six in the morning cause I couldn't sleep and his songs were giving me inspiration, and so I put each of them on repeat and wrote.

Balthazar had a crush on his best friend.

Few people knew.

Ursula did, Ben had some idea - thick as he was - Meg definitely knew, and surprisingly, so did those sweet year nines that called themselves the Watch.

Pedro didn't.

Pedro liked Beatrice.

 _Pedro_  was blissfully unaware that the shy musician he had somehow managed to work into his social circle, despite the stark contrast between his personality and most of the Prince's friends, was in mind-blowing, heart melting, fucking love with him.

Balthazar had absolutely no intention to tell him, either.

"Why, why, why?" Meg had chanted. "You two have the potential to be beautiful." She sighed dreamily.

"I..." he scowled. "It wouldn't be fair. He doesn't like me, I don't even think he likes guys."

Meg had groaned. "So take a chance!"

"He... he likes Bea." Balthazar's brow furrowed further. "I think that telling him is something I would do if I didn't love him."

Meg had pushed the subject for nearly another hour before hurling a pillow at him and telling him to write a song about it.

(He did)

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

Pedro was obviously upset when Beatrice had rejected him so harshly.

Of course he was, Balthazar hadn't expected anything else. But watching his best friend so upset made him sad - it just made it a little worse that he had a crush on him. He wasn't jealous. No, that would be petty, especially now.

"You're lucky you're not in love, Balthy." Pedro picked absently at the strings of Balthazar's ukulele.

Without thinking, the musician scoffed. 

"I am, too."

Pedro looked up and frowned curiously, and Balthazar pressed his lips together tightly. "Seriously? With who? How come I didn't know about this?"

A confession was on the tip of his tongue, but Balthazar shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"Ooh, come on! Alright, then tell me about them."

Balthazar shrugged. "I don't know, they're... nice? And good looking, and smart, and well loved, probably because they're so brilliant."

Pedro grinned and elbowed him conspiratorally. "Have you told them?"

Balthazar shook his head.

"What? Why not? I am willing to bet anything they like you, too."

Balthazar barked a laugh at the irony of that sentence. "I can't tell them. If I do, it wouldn't be... it wouldn't be right, or fair to them."

Pedro's frown etched deeper. "That must suck, I bet you wish it would just go away."

"That's not true." Balthazar gave him an earnest look. "I wouldn't really have it any other way. I'd rather unrequited love than none at all."

Pedro gave him a measuring look. "You're brave." He finally decides.

Balthazar grinned.

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

He was the worst best friend /ever/.

Pedro was completely in the wrong, of course, for siding with Claudio about... what he did to Hero, and a lot of the people Balthazar was still talking to would say that telling Pedro he didn't care about what he was going through, how bad he apparently felt about Hero's "illness" (though Pedro didn't know she was only "sick", with heavily exaggerated finger quotations), was justified. He knew for himself that it kind of was, but that didn't stop him feeling bad.

Of course, his sort-of-apology was to immediately find his friend and try not to form a song out of his words - because singing was easier than talking about this sort of thing.

After a grumpy, "What do you want?" Balthazar took a deep breath. "I just want to help with shit you're going through." He started. "I think you were wrong to do that to Hero without even trying to talk to her, but you're obviously upset, and you're my best, well second best, friend," he teased, grinning at Pedro's indignant noise. "So I want to help. Do you want to talk about it?"

Pedro sighed in relief, "All I really want is to kill some time with you."

 

 

 **(End)**  

**Author's Note:**

> Also theres an American actor named Reuben Santiago-Hudson and jEEZ WHIZ thats either an amazing coincidence or somethings up.


End file.
